


Retour en arrière

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [31]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses][Bonus à la fanfiction "Ténèbres". SPOILER]D'abord, il y eu le bonheur des retrouvailles, puis, la culpabilité...
Relationships: Ancient One & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Wong
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Retour en arrière

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est un bonus se situant après cette fanfiction : https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631676/chapters/67605143  
> Je crains que lire ce texte sans avoir lu la fanfiction soit peu intéressant... 
> 
> Ceci est aussi une réponse au défi "La roulette des duos" ; tous les mois, un personnage par fandom est choisi, et tous les jours, on lui tire au sort une personne avec qui il devra être en duo, et on a 24h pour écrire sur ce duo (on a la même chose avec les couples)  
> Plusieurs textes de ce genre arriveront dans le recueil, certains ont été écrits depuis longtemps, mais je poste mes textes dans l'ordre des prompt du défi nommé le "Si tu l'oses". Si vous voulez les textes des roulettes le jour de leur écriture, vous pouvez rejoindre le serveur les Défis Galactiques : https://discord.gg/jT287vU54h :)  
> C'était la roulette du 18/01/2020 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ses premiers temps dans l’Au-delà n’avaient été que pour lui et Wong. Ils avaient savouré le fait d’être à nouveau ensemble, de pouvoir se perdre dans leur amour, comme un retour en arrière, à l’époque où ils avaient appris à s’aimer, avant la maladie. Ces instants hors de l’éternité avait aidé Stephen à reprendre la mesure de ses actes, à réaliser qu’il n’aurait pas du faire tous cela. Et même s’il aimait être à nouveau avec amant, la culpabilité venait parfois tordre ses entrailles.

Alors, lors d’un instant comme un autre, il partit à la recherche de l’Ancien. Son mentor et sa sagesse lui manquait. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, mais sa sagesse l’avait marqué. Il aurait aimé être comme elle, et lui ressembler un peur plus. Il n’aurait plus jamais cette chance, mais Wanda si.

La jeune femme lui manquait. Elle était venue à lui, brisée et perdue, et il l’avait vu prendre confiance en elle, et devenir une sorcière plus forte et plus sage que lui. Il savait que la Terre était entre de bonnes mains avec elle.

Les deux anciens Sorciers Suprêmes se retrouvèrent dans une des infinies prairies dorées de l’Au-delà. Assise en tailleur sur le sol, les yeux clos, et les mains posées sur les genoux, elle semblait méditer. Sans un mot, elle invita Stephen à se joindre à elle.

D’abord hésitant, il finit par se joindre à elle.

Ils restent là, un long instant dans l’éternité. Nuls ne parlent, ils se contentent de méditer ensemble, comme si leurs âmes, ce qu’ils étaient en ce lieu, communiquaient pour eux.

Ils échangeaient sur leurs erreurs et leur réussites, sur la magie, sur le passé du monde et son avenir, sur la notion même d’échec et de vie. Sur tout ce qui fait d’un être qu’il est un et unique. Sur tous ces sujets qu’ils auraient abordés à voix hautes, s’ils avaient été vivants, et qu’ils comprenaient mieux, maintenant qu’ils étaient morts et que le silence était leurs voix

Et lorsque Stephen s’en alla retrouver Wong, il savait qu’il reviendrai. Il se sentait un peu moins tourmenté, mais plus sage aussi. Un peu plus proche de la paix du lieux, mais loin encore de l’être totalement.

Il se sentait serein.


End file.
